


【美中】ABO妄想

by white spider (baizhu0211)



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhu0211/pseuds/white%20spider
Summary: ·瓷右·无关时政·USA信息素:可乐  CN信息素:茶·涉及配对:AA  AB  AO  BO
Relationships: 美中 - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	【美中】ABO妄想

**Author's Note:**

> ·瓷右  
> ·无关时政  
> ·USA信息素:可乐 CN信息素:茶  
> ·涉及配对:AA AB AO BO

·AA

也许信息素已经成了情欲的另一种写法，但他们只拿它来当角斗的工具。

空气中他们的信息素撕扯在一起，像两只撕咬在一起的野兽。

即使他们本人只是在平静的，沉默的对视。

同类的信息素，威胁与攻击性的象征。

汽水的味道显然更刺鼻一些，USA得意的前倾过去，满意的看到对方欠身躲避。

很小的动作，但正是退让的信号。

USA笑得猖狂，箭步上前，扣住那人的后脑勺，凑上嘴角却只是堪堪擦过。

这个时候索吻，容易掉舌头。

于是他凑到耳边，放软了语气哄，甜言蜜语向来是他的拿手好戏。

“别气了，宝贝，这事听我的，委屈不了你。”

没有反应，接着扯淡。

“你还信不过我，CN？”USA伸手从衬衫的衣摆探进，肆无忌惮地摸CN光滑的脊背，揉捏敏感的腰窝，“权当是先放在我这儿，帮你管着？”

“你觉得我多大，USA？胎教？”

“话不能这么说，亲爱的。”此时他已经在解CN的腰带，“如果你愿意，我们还可以再谈谈——”

USA舔了舔嘴唇补充道。

“去床上。”

  
  
·AB

显然，以一个beta的体力，是无法承受alpha的欲望的。

他狠厉地挺动，身下的人痉挛着说不出一句完整的话。

USA压着CN的肩，又一次咬上了那人的后颈，那个已经被他噬咬的一片青紫的地方。

那个本该是腺体存在的地方。

如果他有的话。

CN知道USA在注射他的信息素，那种他完全感觉不到的东西。

“省省吧，USA，”CN后颈痛的厉害，“你没办法标记我。”

背对着USA让CN错过了资本家眼中一闪而过的阴晦。

USA缄口不言，提起beta的腿直接给人翻了过来。

阴茎抵着前列腺磨了一圈，激得CN差点没背过气去，前端颤着流出几滴清液，他记不清自己去了几次，反正已经射不出任何东西了。

真是可怕，他现在依然能感受到USA抽离他的身体。

“是呢，beta没法被标记，”USA长驱直入，身下的躯体弹起又坍塌下去，“……真是可惜。”

CN被他顶得头皮发麻，喘着粗气回击。

“哈啊……我倒是为这个…唔！……感到高兴。”

他确定他上扬的嘴角激怒了USA，因为下一秒那玩样儿就抵上了他并未发育成熟的生殖腔口。

撕裂的疼痛让他没法如愿昏睡过去，粗暴的抽插在阴茎成结后停止。

今天的清理会变得麻烦一些。

  
  
·AO

有时候CN觉得alpha没有发情期的原因是因为他们随时都在发情。

USA无疑是这个论点最好的论据。

他被USA堵死在墙角，刺鼻的汽水味直冲他的脑门。

像个可悲的诅咒，omega会不可控的受到alpha信息素的影响，尤其是被标记过的。

他几乎是瞬间就软了腿，顶着对方得意的目光起了生理反应。

CN认命似的敛起了不甘的目光，垂着头躲开USA灼热的视线，任由对方粗暴的把他拽上了床。

衣裤变成碎片不过是几秒钟的事，omega的身体构造似乎打着逆来顺受的烙印，即使是强制发情，后面也已经湿得一塌糊涂。

“啧啧，没看出来你这么能出水。”USA看着CN抬头看向他，知道那人想说些什么来扳回一城。

他不想听。

他架起CN的腿，毫不客气的直接刺穿了无力反抗的omega。

他不容许任何反抗。

“啊啊啊啊！呜啊！哈……痛啊…好痛……哈啊，唔……”

任是天赋再好的omega也受不住残暴如斯的性爱，硬吃下alpha的巨物疼得CN眼前一片猩红。穴口的褶皱被悉数熨平，内里火燎一般的疼，仿佛下一秒就会着起来，有一瞬间他以为自己已经被生生撕成了两半。

“真厉害啊，CN，这样都没有出血呢。”

他俯身咬住CN的腺体，往omega身体里注射信息素，感受CN颤抖着分泌出更多的肠液，包裹着他的甬道绞得死紧。

这才刚开始呢，宝贝。

  
  
·BO

USA记CN的发情期绝对比CN还牢。

每到对CN而言极为特殊的那几天，他总能比当事人更快反应过来，然后彻底清理任何一个CN有可能触及的地方。

找到CN藏起来的抑制剂，全部调包。

然后坐等深井冰满脸潮红，浑身发抖的爬上他的床。

屋里应该是全天下最烈的茶香。

闻不见信息素的beta不为所动，眼底带笑的看着CN踉踉跄跄的走向他。

他知道那个人后面都在流水，发情期吃春药不是闹着玩的。

USA按住他不住颤抖的手，不正常的高温从掌心传来。

要玩就要尽兴。

“这么晚了，CN，找我什么事？”

一时没有回应，不过愈发粗重的喘息让他清楚CN再犟也撑不了多久。

对一切了然于心的受害者无暇追究肇事者的过错，体内澎湃的欲火快要将他焚烧殆尽。

CN无可奈何的咬上USA的嘴角，毫无章法的在两颊啜吻。

被USA反身压到后他顺从地将双腿分开，听着USA一边大开大合的动作一边开黄腔。烧得一塌糊涂的脑子让他完全失去对这场情事的控制，他晓得今晚会被USA压着干很多平日里没让他得逞的事。

他环抱住USA索吻，对方不出意料的，热烈的回应了他。

偶尔陪他疯一次吧。


End file.
